Love Behind Mission
by Higuchi Keitaro
Summary: Sasuke mendapat misi dari Komandan ANBU, menyamar menjadi mahasiswi. Dan harus mendapatkan informasi penting dari Naruto yang menjadi target misinya kali ini. Warning : NaruFemSasu, Nggak Suka, Jangan Baca!
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : ALL CHARACTER BOLEH PINJEM SAMA MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING : NaruFemSasu, Nggak Suka, Jangan Baca!**

**-Chapter 1-  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Saat hari sudah tengah malam, Seorang gadis berkulit pucat tengah menajamkan pandangan matanya. Jika dilihat dari pakaian yang ia kenakan, gadis itu terlihat seperti seorang gadis biasa. Namun yang sebenarnya adalah, dia adalah seorang ANBU yang sedang menyamar. Ia tengah memperhatikan sebuah rumah yang diduga menjadi tempat persembunyian sekelompok penjahat kelas kakap yang tengah dicari-cari kepolisian kota Konoha. "Jangan bertindak gegabah seperti penyergapan kemarin, Sasu." Sebuah suara terdengar dari earphone yang ia kenakan di telinga kirinya. "Aku tidak mau misi kali ini gagal seperti minggu lalu!"<p>

"Baik, Komandan!" sahut Gadis itu lalu memutus hubungan radio tadi. "Jangan harap kalian bisa lolos kali ini, Akatsuki Sialan!" geramnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. Memberi aba-aba pada anak buahnya yang tengah bersiaga menerima komando darinya. "Persiapkan senjata masing-masing. Karin dan Suigetsu, kalian terobos pintu yang ada di arah barat. Aku dan Juugo akan masuk melalui atap," ujarnya melalui earphone.

"Siap kapten," seru Karin, Juugo dan Suigetsu berbarengan.

"Move!" perintah Sasuke, gadis yang menjadi kapten di Tim Hebi. Sesuai dengan perintah Sasuke, Karin dan Suigetsu menuju ke sebuah pintu tua yang terbuat dari kayu. Suigetsu bersiap untuk mendobrak pintu itu. Namun ia masih menunggu aba-aba dari kaptennya.

Sasuke dan Juugo sudah berada di atap. Sasuke sudah bersiap dengan Dessert Eagle di tangannya. Begitu Juga dengan partnernya, Juugo. "Sekarang!" perintah Sasuke.

Dengan sekali tendang, pintu kayu itu hancur. Karin dan Suigetsu langsung menerobos ke dalam. Anggota Akatsuki yang berada di dalam gedung itu terkejut bukan main. Mereka langsung menembakan secara membabi-buta peluru dari Ak-47 mereka ke arah Karin dan Suigetsu. Namun dua anggota ANBU ini sudah sangat terlatih dalam hal ini. Karin segera berlindung dibalik sebuah lemari besi yang ada di ruangan itu. Menunggu kesempatan yang bagus untuk membalas tembakan brutal dari para Anggota Akatsuki menggunakan M-16 SOPMODnya.

"Bumm!" Dari arah atas terdengar ledakan sangat keras. Rupanya Juugo sudah meledakkan salah satu sisi atap menggunakan C-5. Di balik api dari ledakan itu, Sasuke segera berlari sambil menembakan pistol Dessert Eaglenya ke arah Akatsuki. Salah satu penjahat itu ada yang terkena peluru Sasuke.

"Arrgghhh!" jerit Deidara. Salah satu anggota Akatsuki yang terkena peluru dari Sasuke. "Sialan, ANBU Sialan!" makinya di tengah-tengah erangan kesakitannya. Kemudian ia roboh. Temannya, Sasori terlihat panik saat melihat Deidara ambruk. "Dei!" teriaknya. "Mati kalian, ANBU!" Sasori kembali memberondong Tim Hebi dengan AK-47nya. Namun tak ada satupun peluru yang mengenai sasarannya. Malah bahu kirinya yang kini tertembus peluru dari Juugo dari atap yang tadi sudah hancur. "Bingo!" desis Juugo yang masih membidikan Sniper SVD Dragunovnya ke arah anggota Akatsuki yang lainnya. Sasori juga roboh ke lantai, sama seperti rekannya, Deidara.

Anggota Akatsuki yang tersisa mulai terdesak. "Dimana Nagato, pemimpin kalian?" teriak Sasuke sambil membidik Kisame yang tengah terduduk sambil memegangi betisnya yang tertembus peluru Sasuke. Kisame hanya meringis menahan luka di kakinya dan tidak berniat menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke. "Apa kau salah satu simpanannya, Nona?" ejek Kisame.

"Bad answer!" Dengan wajah dinginnya. Sasuke menembak kaki Kisame yang satu lagi. Kontan saja Kisame berteriak kesakitan. Tanpa ragu-ragu, Sasuke menginjak kaki Kisame yang tadi tertembak. "Dimana pemimpin kalian, Tuan Keras Kepala?" tanya Sasuke lalu menguatkan tenaga injakannya di kaki Kisame.

"Argghh, baik-baik, akan aku beri tahu!" teriak Kisame. "Dia ada di Uzugakure bersama istrinya, Konan-sama!"

Sasuke menghentikan perbuatan kejinya. "Bagus, itu baru jawaban yang benar!" kata Sasuke sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Kisame. Pria berwajah mirip Hiu itu sudah takut setengah mati menghadapi Sasuke, Anggota ANBU yang terkenal paling kejam itu. Mata ikannya lalu melirik ke arah tiga temannya yang sudah tergeletak tidak berdaya di lantai. Tak terasa, air hangat sudah membasahi selangkangannya. Ia pipis di celana.

"Karin, hubungi pusat. Katakan, target berhasil di lumpuhkan," perintah Sasuke lalu memasangkan borgol ke tangan Kisame, salah satu tangan kanan Nagato a.k.a Pein, pemimpin kelompok Akatsuki.

* * *

><p>"Aku kasihan juga melihat para anggota Akatsuki itu," seru Karin di tengah-tengah obrolannya bersama para anggota ANBU yang lainnya, termasuk Suigetsu dan Juugo. "Terutama si muka Hiu itu, ia di interogasi kapten hingga kakinya yang terluka itu di injak. Kalian tau kan, meskipun kapten itu seorang wanita tenaganya seperti seekor Banteng."<p>

"Jadi kau mau menyamakan aku dengan Banteng, Karin!" seru Sasuke tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Karin. Gadis berkacamata itu langsung tercekat. Mukanya pucat pasi saat tau kaptennya yang super galak itu mendengar semua ucapannya tadi. Para anggota ANBU yang tadi ikut merumpi bersamanya sudah kabur,melarikan diri. "Memangnya aku mirip Banteng ya?" seru Sasuke lagi lalu memegang bahu kanan Karin. Gadis berkacamata itu makin bergemetar ketakutan.

"Ma-ma-…."

"Apa? Apa yang ingin kau ucapkan, hm?" tanya Sasuke lalu mendekatkan telinganya di wajah Karin yang sudah berkeringat dingin.

"Ma-ma-af k-kap-ten…" seru Karin terbata-bata.

"Sehabis ini, kamu push-up 50 kali. Lalu lari keliling lapangan tembak 5 kali," bisik Sasuke menyeringai lalu pergi dari hadapan Karin. Setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya, Karin langsung pingsan di tempat.

* * *

><p><strong>NARUTO POV<strong>

Perkenalkan, namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Usiaku sudah 18 tahun, dan masih kuliah di Konoha University. Aku terlahir dari keluarga yang sangat kaya. Ayahku, Namikaze Minato, seorang pengusaha sukses dan terkenal di Konoha. Sedangkan ibuku, Uzumaki Kushina, wanita yang juga sukses sebagai seorang pebisnis. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau hidupku itu menyenangkan. Keluargaku memang terlihat harmonis, pada kenyataannya tidak. Ayah dan Ibuku sudah bercerai. Hak asuhku jatuh ke tangan Ibuku. Sedangkan Ayahku mendapat hak asuh atas Kakakku, Kyuubi. Dan ibuku juga yang membuang marga Ayahku pada namaku, menggantinya dengan marga Uzumaki. Tapi untungnya aku masih mempunyai teman-teman yang baik, yang bisa ku jadikan curahan hati jika aku sedih karena masalah dalam keluargaku.

"Hoy, Naruto, kenapa lo, dari tadi bengong aja?" tegur Kiba, salah satu teman baikku.

"Enggak kok, gue cuma lagi pusing mikirin tugas kuliah," kilahku.

"Ck, paling juga lagi mikirin Ibunya yang jarang pulang!" sambar Shikamaru lalu membenarkan posisi tidurnya yang tengah terlentang di atas kursi panjang taman Kampus.

"Udahlah Naruto, Ibumu kan memang sibuk. Aku yakin kok, kalau dia udah nggak sibuk pasti bakalan pulang." Sakura mencoba menghiburku.

Ah, Ibuku akhir-akhir ini jarang pulang ke Jepang. Sibuk mengurus Hotelnya yang ada di Indonesia. Aku kesal dengannya. Sesibuk apa sih, hingga jarang menghubungi anak kandungnya? Apa jangan-jangan aku ini anak pungut? Sial, pikiranku jadi ngelantur kemana-mana.

"Mendingan lo nyari pacar, biar nggak kesepian," ujar Ino. "Wajah lo kan ganteng tuh, apalagi fans lo juga banyak, jadi gampanglah, nyari pacar!"

"Ck, jadian sama cewek-cewek yang setiap hari ngejar-ngejar gue dengan tatapan membunuhnya? Lo sinting ya, Ino?" sahutku kesal.

"sabar sob, masih ada kok cewek yang nggak keganjenan kayak fans-fans lo. Salah satunya Hinata, anak seni lukis. Gue denger-denger dari pacar gue, Temari, Hinata suka sama lo!" ujar Shikamaru bangkit dari kuburnya, eh, dari tidurnya.

"Hinata?" Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat nama itu. Ah, aku ingat. Hinata kan Gadis super pemalu itu. Aku akui, Hinata cantik, tapi Kakaknya kan galak. Aku dengar-dengar, kakaknya itu bekerja di kepolisian. Menjadi anggota ANBU. Apa jadinya kalau ia tau adiknya berpacaran denganku yang setengah berandalan ini. Bisa-bisa aku dijadikan sasaran tembak senapan mesinnya.

"Nggak," gelengku. "Pacaran nomor sekian dalam kamus kehidupan gue."

"Lo takut ya, sama Neji-san? Yang jadi anggota ANBU itu?" tebak Kiba.

Aku cuma memonyongkan bibir menanggapi perkataan Kiba. "By the way, di tivi ada penyergapan gerombolan teroris. Ternyata eh ternyata, lokasi penyergapannya masih di daerah perumahan gue, lho!" seru Kiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Oh ya, Gerombolan Akatsuki itu ya?" timpal Ino menanggapi.

Shikamaru dan aku tampak tidak tertarik dengan obrolan dari pasangan kekasih yang aneh ini. Aku pun pamit pada teman-temanku untuk segera pulang.

**END NARUTO POV**

* * *

><p>"Aku akui pekerjaanmu kali ini cukup memuaskan, Sasu!" puji seorang Pria bermata Lavender yang di kenal bernama Hyuuga Neji, Komandan di kesatuan ANBU. "Meskipun Nagato gagal untuk di tangkap, tapi kita berhasil menangkap salah satu pion terpenting Akatsuki."<p>

Sementara itu, sosok yang sedang diajak bicara itu tampak ogah-ogahan mendengar ocehan dari komandannya. "Informasi yang ku dapatkan kali ini, Akatsuki itu ada yang memback-up!" seru seorang pria bermata oniks berambut raven. Matanya masih menatap layar LCD laptopnya.

"Apa maksudmu, Itachi?" tanya Neji, tertarik dengan perkataan Itachi.

"Aku berhasil meretas data-data perusahaan NC, dan ternyata perusahaan inilah yang selama ini mendanai semua pergerakan Akatsuki." Itachi menerangkan lalu menatap ke sebelahnya. "Hm Imouto, tampaknya kau akan semakin sibuk!"

"Hn!" gumam Sasuke tidak jelas. Ia hanya memainkan rambut biru dongkernya yang panjang sepunggung itu. Seperti tidak begitu tertarik untuk membahas misi kali ini.

"Apa rencanamu kali ini, Itachi?" tanya Neji pada salah seorang andalan di kesatuannya itu yang terkenal dengan kejeniusannya. Itachi tersenyum lalu menyerahkan sebuah berkas kepada Neji.

"Kita akan memanfaatkan kelemahaan dari pemilik perusahaan ini, dan aku yakin orang inilah yang menjadi dalang dari semua aksi Nagato dan anak buahnya."

Neji membaca dengan teliti isi dari berkas tadi. Dalam berkas itu juga ada beberapa foto-foto yang mungkin akan di jadikan target operasi. "NN, anak dari NM. Kuliah di KU. Jadi maksudmu anak ini yang akan kita gunakan sebagai …"

"Tiket untuk mendapatkan hadiah utama," potong Itachi.

"Oke," angguk Neji. "Sepertinya untuk tugas ini, aku serahkan padamu, Sasuke!" tunjuk Neji.

"Apa tugasku kali ini?" sahutnya.

"Dekati anak ini lalu korek segala informasi tentang persembunyian ayahnya. Aku yakin Ayahnyalah yang mengendalikan Nagato dan Akatsukinya. Kau akan menyamar sebagai mahasisiwi di Universitas ini," terang Itachi pada adiknya itu.

Sasuke lalu mengambil salah satu foto. Di foto itu terlihat gambar seorang anak yang tengah memperlihatkan senyum lebarnya. 'Anak ini ya?' batinnya. "Harus aku apakan anak ini?" tanya Sasuke. "Apa aku harus interogasi dengan cara yang biasa? Anak ini terlihat lemah!"

"Pertanyaan yang bagus Imouto, dekati saja seperti seorang gadis tengah pedekate terhadap seorang laki-laki. Kalau perlu, kau juga bisa berpura-pura berpacaran dengannya," jawab sang kakak kalem.

Sasuke langsung terlonjak dari posisi duduknya. "Apa!" teriaknya. "Jangan bercanda ya? Berpacaran dengan anak bertampang bodoh ini?"

"Hahaha!" Itachi tertawa melihat reaksi adiknya itu. "Kau tadi bertanya, kan? Dan aku hanya memberi saran. Yeah, mungkin bisa kau terapkan, nanti."

"Aku rasa ide dari Itachi cukup brilian," tambah Neji. "Apa jangan-jangan, kau ini sudah tidak normal, dan menjadi penyuka sesama jenis?" Neji ikutan menggoda Sasuke yang memang asyik untuk dilecehkan, ups, keceplosan.

Sasuke langsung mendeath-glare atasannya itu. "Komandan dan Asistennya sama-sama sialan!" umpat Sasuke sarkastik. Ia pun lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan wajah merah, pertanda kalau ia menahan amarah.

Neji langsung tertawa laknat setelah Sasuke menghilang dari pandangannya. "Hahaha, ternyata adikmu itu lucu ya!"

Itachi yang diajak bicara juga terlihat agak terkekeh menyingkapi sikap adik satu-satunya itu. "Itulah kenapa, aku suka sekali menggodanya!" sahut Itachi. Kedua cowok gondrong ini lalu melanjutkan acara tertawa massal mereka. Padahal yang jadi bahan tertawaan mereka sudah tidak ada. Sekarang mereka malah saling menertawakan satu dengan yang lainnya. Saling tunjuk, persis pasien kejiwaan di Rumah Sakit Jiwa.

* * *

><p>'Ah sialan, masa gue harus jadi anak kuliahan? Disuruh ngedeketin salah satu mahasiswanya lagi, argh!' Sasuke misuh-misuh dalam hati. Tangan mungilnya yang bertenaga kuli itu tengah asyik mencorat-coret sebuah kertas kosong. Menggambar wajah kakaknya yang ia bikin sketsa. Terlihat bagus, sih, hanya saja wajah Itachi itu ia gambar memiliki taring di senyumnya. Tak lupa ia menggambar dua tanduk yang mencuat di samping kepala. Di bawahnya tertera tulisan [BAKA ANIKI, SOMPRET!]. 'Dasar duet gondrong sialan,' umpatnya lagi dalam hati. "Mungkin ini bakal menjadi Misi terberat selama gue menjadi ANBU!" gumamnya lesu lalu menelungkupkan kepala di mejanya.<p>

**-TBC-**

* * *

><p><strong>Chara in Story :<br>**

Uchiha Sasuke (20) : Ketua di tim Hebi yang beranggotakan dirinya, Suigetsu, Juugo dan Karin. Tim Hebi merupakan salah satu tim yang bergerak di bawah Komando ANBU. Menjalankan misi-misi super duper sulit alias level S mission, seperti menangkap teroris. Sasuke gadis yang galak, pendiam, dan terkenal sadis. Suka sekali menyiksa tersangka kalau sedang menginterogasi demi mendapatkan informasi dari tersangka itu.

Uzumaki Naruto (18) : Salah satu mahasiswa di Universitas Konoha jurusan Komputer. Cowok ganteng ini punya segudang FG di kampusnya itu. Namun anehnya sampe sekarang Naruto masih jomblo. Itu karena Naruto terlalu pengecut jika berhadapan dengan seorang perempuan, kecuali dengan sahabat-sahabatnya. Berasal dari keluarga Broken Home.

Reviewer (?) : Nah kalau yang ini saya lagi nyari satu tokoh inti lagi yang bakal membuat rusuh hubungan Sasu-Naru. Kalau ada yang berminat, review ya, baik yang ngeflame, mengkritik, ngasih ide ke Author, jadi maaf ya kalau tiba-tiba ada pen namenya di dalam story.

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dengan reviewnya ...


	2. Chapter 2

Saia minta maaf banget reader karena terlalu lama buat updatenya. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah review dan ngasih masukan:

**mugen' chikara kyoshiro**

**satsuki hatsune**

**Puu**

**tori uzuki**

**Natsu D. Luffy**

**Lady no name**

**kyuki-uchiha**

**Nasumichan Uharu**

**Hoshi Yukinua**

**UzuKyuu Huri-chan**

Ngga usah berlama-lama lagi deh dari pada saia malah curhat ngga jelas langsung baca aja ya minna-san. Ups hampir lupa didalam cerita kalo ada nama yang di bold itu berarti nama reviewer yang saya pilih untuk ikut andil. Buat **UzuKyuu Huri-chan**, makasih banget udah mau ngasih masukan. Tapi gomen Chara dari kamu belum saya pake di chap ini, mungkin di chap berikutnya ^^V. Met baca ya reader...

* * *

><p><strong>DISCLAIMER : ALL CHARACTER BOLEH PINJEM SAMA MASASHI KISHIMOTO<strong>

**WARNING : NaruFemSasu, Nggak Suka, Jangan Baca!**

**-Chapter 2-**

* * *

><p>"Aku heran sama kalian bertiga," seru Sasuke sambil menatap tiga anak buahnya satu per satu. "Kenapa kalian ikut dalam misi ini?" Sasuke langsung berteriak frustasi. Mendengar teriakan dari sang ketua, ketiga orang yang ada di hadapan Sasuke itu cuma cengar-cengir. Suigetsu pun akhirnya memberikan penjelasan.<p>

"Yeah, bukan mau kami kok," sahutnya tenang. "Komandan yang memberi perintah langsung pada kami agar mendampingimu."

"Memangnya aku pengantin, butuh pendamping!" Sasuke berteriak lagi. "Dasar komandan sialan!" maki Sasuke. 'Sial, kalau mereka ikut, yang ada misi kali ini bakal berantakan. Terutama sama si Suigetsu itu. Mana bisa dia konsen jika di sekitarnya banyak Mahasiswi yang cantik.'

Sasuke membatin, Suigetsu pun ikutan membatin. 'Asyik, sebentar lagi gue bisa liat body ketua tanpa seragam. Pasti bakalan seksi dengan pakaian biasa. Jarang-jarang ada kesempatan seperti ini.' Mata Suigetsu berbinar-binar bak lampu angkot. Namun hayalan indahnya buyar berkat teguran dari Sasuke.

"Hentikan khayalan mesummu itu, Suigetsu. Atau kau ingin bernasib sama seperti si Muka Hiu yang kemarin!" kata Sasuke seraya menatap tajam anak buahnya yang terkenal bermata keranjang itu. Satu fakta menarik tentang Suigetsu. Ia tergila-gila pada ketuanya itu. Bahkan di kamarnya ia mengoleksi banyak foto-foto Sasuke yang ia ambil secara diam-diam. Baginya, sang ketua merupakan wanita tercantik yang pernah ia temui. Ia pernah menyatakan cinta pada atasannya itu. Sayang, yang ia terima cuma hukuman dari Sasuke, jalan jongkok mengelilingi markas kepolisian 30 putaran dan hanya mengenakan celana kolornya saja. Di siang bolong pula. Poor Suigetsu …

"Jadi, kami harus bagaimana?" Juugo menatap bingung pada sang Ketua.

Sasuke mendecah sebal. "Ck, baiklah, tapi kalau kalian berbuat kekacauan…." Sasuke menggemeretakan kedua tangannya. "Kalian akan mati…"

Dengkul Karin langsung lemas, begitu juga dengan Juugo. Hanya Suigetsu yang menanggapinya berbeda. "Kau makin cantik kalau marah, Ketua," ucap Suigetsu pede. Dan ucapannya itu berbuah manis. Sebuah tendangan mendarat mulus di wajahnya. Suigetsu langsung tepar di tempat. Sasuke berjalan tenang melangkahi tubuh Suigetsu yang teronggok begitu saja di lantai.

Wajar saja kalau Sasuke agak emosi saat tahu ketiga anak buahnya itu ikut andil dalam misi kali ini. Menyamar menjadi Mahasiswa di Universitas terbesar se-Konoha, sudah pasti banyak gadis-gadis cantik juga Pria-pria tampan. Juugo gila perempuan, namun tidak separah Suigetsu yang gemar sekali mengkoleksi barang-barang yang berbau hentai. Karin, perempuan berkacamata itu suka sekali menggoda para cowok. Ketiga bawahan Sasuke itu boleh dibilang, lemah! Dan bukan tidak mungkin kan, kalau mereka bertiga bakal membuat kekacauan?

* * *

><p>Pagi ini Sasuke bersiap untuk pergi kuliah. Ia pergi diantar oleh kakak tercintanya, Itachi. Sepanjang perjalanan, Sasuke hanya diam seribu bahasa. Itachi melirik ke arah adiknya itu. "Ada apa Sasu-chan, kenapa dari tadi kau hanya diam?"<p>

Sasuke lalu menatap Itachi yang sudah kembali fokus menyetir mobil. "Hentikan panggilan menjijikan itu, Nii-san!" geramnya. "Dan ingat, aku masih kesal denganmu."

Itachi sedikit tersenyum. "Oh, padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, misimu kali ini tergolong gampang, kan? Cuma mendekati seorang cowok kuliahan, dan mendapatkan informasi tentang ayahnya itu. That's so easy, you know?"

"Kenapa bukan Nii-san saja yang menjalani misi ini?" sahut Sasuke.

"Lho, bukankah ini kesempatan bagus buatmu, Sasu-chan? Selama ini kau kan belum punya pacar. Siapa tahu nanti di sana kau bisa menemukan jodohmu?"

Sasuke langsung melayangkan Death-glare pada kakaknya itu. Tapi sayang, Sang Uchiha sulung sudah kebal dengan itu. Itachi hanya tersenyum bak malaikat pada adiknya. Akhirnya kedua kakak-adik ini tiba di tempat tujuan. Sasuke langsung kabur dari mobil tanpa pamit. Itachi menanggapi sikap imoutonya itu cuma dengan senyuman simpatiknya.

Penampilan Sasuke kalau tanpa seragam ANBUnya memang 'Ehm' seperti kata Suigetsu. Seksi. Ia mengenakan atasan kaos ketat berwarna krem. Dengan rok yang cukup pendek sehingga membuat kaki jenjangnya terekspos dengan jelas. Dengan menggunakan outfit seperti itu, lekuk tubuh proporsional si gadis Raven tak bisa disembunyikan. Membuat mata para cowok yang melihatnya melotot, sambil meneguk ludahnya. Tidak sedikit perempuan yang menatap iri padanya. Termasuk Karin. Perempuan berkacamata itu mendecak sebal melihat tampilan sang Ketua pagi ini. Di sebelahnya juga sudah ada Suigetsu dan Juugo yang menatap Sasuke dalam diam. Juugo diam karena memang dia tipe orang yang malas untuk berpikir. Sedangkan Suigetsu, kebalikan dari Juugo, ia sangat senang memikirkan sesuatu. Yang berhubungan dengan hal yang berbau hentai tentunya.

"Selamat pagi, Ketua," sapa Karin sok ramah. Wajah terlihat dipaksakan untuk tersenyum. Dan sang Ketua menghampiri gadis berambut merah itu.

"Jangan konyol, Karin. Saat ini kita sedang menjalankan misi. Jangan memanggilku Ketua di sini." Sasuke lalu melotot pada Karin. Karin cuma cengar-cengir.

"Lalu kami harus memanggilmu apa? Kalau Sasu-chan, gimana?" tanya Suigetsu. Tanpa menunggu lama, cowok bergigi runcing itu langsung terbang seperti roket setelah menerima sebuah upper-cut dari Sasuke.

"Berani memanggilku seperti itu…" Sasuke menggantung kalimatnya. Juugo dan Karin menatap Horor si Raven. "… Silahkan persiapkan wasiat pada keluarga kalian!"

Juugo dan Karin kompak mengangguk, takut-takut. Sedangkan Suigetsu, entah sudah mendarat di mana? Setelah memberi penjelasan singkat disertai sedikit ancaman. Mereka pun memisahkan diri karena memang mereka semuanya beda jurusan. Sasuke mengambil jurusan Komputer. Karin mengambil jurusan Sastra. Juugo dan Suigetsu di jurusan Teknik Industri. Dengan mematri wajah stoic, Sasuke berjalan keruangan kelasnya. Tidak sengaja ia bertabrakan dengan seorang cowok berambut jabrik. Buku-buku yang ada di tangan Sasuke pun berjatuhan ke lantai ruangan.

"So-sori," ujar cowok itu lalu membantu Sasuke membereskan buku-buku Sasuke.

"Hn, Nggak apa-apa!" sahut Sasuke datar. Setelah semua buku-bukunya sudah kembali dalam pelukannya, mata Oniksnya bersitatap dengan mata Sapphire cowok itu.

"Kamu baru ya, kayaknya Saya baru liat kamu?" tanya cowok itu. Dan Sasuke menjawab cuma dengan anggukan. "Perkenalkan, nama Saya Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto menyodorkan tangannya untuk salaman.

Sasuke cuma menatap datar uluran tangan si Pirang itu. "Nama kamu siapa?" masih dengan bibir yang terkunci, Sasuke memperlihatkan Kartu mahasiswanya. "Oh, jadi nama kamu Uchiha **Satsuki**?" Lagi-lagi dengan wajah datar dan dingin, Sasuke mengangguk. (Heran, kuat amat ya, pasang muka datar kayak gitu ==a)

"Salam kenal, Suki-chan." Naruto lalu tersenyum ramah pada Sasuke. Yang disenyumin, agak-agak kesal karena ada tambahan sufiks '-chan' di nama samarannya itu. "Aku ke tempatku dulu ya, Suki-chan?"

Baru membalikan badan dan mau melangkah ke tempat duduknya, kerah belakang Naruto langsung ditarik Sasuke. "Panggil nama orang tuh yang lengkap, Na-Ru-To. Dan satu lagi, sekali lagi kamu panggil saya pake embel-embel '-CHAN', mukamu yang halus ini bakalan penyok!" bisik Sasuke dengan nada suara yang horror banget. Membuat si Pirang jabrik agak gemetaran. Sasuke lalu melepaskan cengkramannya pada kerah Naruto.

"Ada apaan sih?" tanya Kiba saat Naruto sudah kembali ke tempatnya. "Kamu kayaknya udah akrab tuh sama Cewek itu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk menanggapi temannya itu. "Siapa namanya?" tanya Kiba.

"Satsuki," sahut Naruto pendek. Mata Sapphirenya masih mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sasuke.

"Cantik ya?" komentar Kiba. "Berminat buat pedekate sama dia?"

"Apa?" Naruto langsung tersentak. "Pedekate apanya, tuh cewek galaknya minta ampun. Memangnya kamu tadi nggak lihat, aku diintimidasi."

Kiba nggak bisa menahan gelak tawanya. "Wahahaha, sebenarnya aku memang nunggu sampe kamu ngomong kayak gitu. Ternyata bener ya, cewek itu 'Danger'!"

"Sialan," umpat Naruto. "Seneng ya, lihat teman lagi kena kesialan."

* * *

><p>Di kafetaria kampus, seperti biasa. Naruto bersama sahabat-sahabatnya kembali kumpul-kumpul. Dan kali ini Naruto diolok-olok teman-temannya itu. Soalnya baru kali ini ada cewek yang berani mengancam si pirang. Biasanya para cewek yang ada di kampus jika melihat Naruto, yang keluar dari mulut mereka hal-hal yang manis misalnya, Naruto ganteng lah, keren, cool, tapi kali ini si pirang itu malah mendapat dampratan dari anak baru. Apa Naruto menaruh dendam pada gadis itu? Mungkin saja.<p>

"Shikamaru yang terkenal cool aja sampe ketawa guling-guling kayak gitu!" seru Sakura ditengah-tengah perbincangan mereka sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Shikamaru yang memang lagi guling-gulingan di lantai sambil tertawa ngakak.

"Iya-iya," seru Ino. "Aku ampe mau pipis saking lucunya. Wahahahaha…" Ino melanjutkan lagi tawanya yang sempat dipause tadi.

Naruto yang menjadi bahan tertawaan hanya diam dengan muka merah, menahan marah. "Kamu tenang aja, kawan. Kita bakal bantu kamu kalau kamu memang tertarik sama cewek galak itu," ujar Kiba yang pintar banget memancing emosi Naruto.

"Stop!" seru Naruto sambil menggebrak meja. "Kalian semua kok hobi banget sih bikin aku kesal?"

"Habisnya kamu itu kocak," seru Kiba. "Baru kali ini ada cowok di ancem sama cewek terus langsung ketakutan … Padahal tuh cewek cantik loh?" pancing Kiba dengan muka liciknya. "Memangnya kamu nggak tertarik sama siapa tadi namanya?"

"Satsuki," sahut Naruto. "Dan aku nggak bakal tertarik sama cewek macam dia!"

"Yakin?" goda Ino.

"Iya …" teriak Naruto.

Sementara ditempat duduk yang lain, Satsuki alias Sasuke juga sedang makan bareng anak buahnya, Karin, Juugo, dan Suigetsu di Kafetaria. Mata Sasuke terus menatap gerak-gerik Naruto. Begitu juga dengan anak buahnya. 'Dari data ini, target bernama Namikaze Naruto. Kenapa namanya Uzumaki Naruto?' gumam Sasuke dalam hati. 'Apa itu nama ibunya? Data-data dari Aniki sialan kurang lengkap. Sepertinya aku harus mencari tahu sendiri.'

"Ada apa Suki-chan?" tanya Suigetsu yang sepertinya belum kapok menjadi sansak tinju si kapten.

"Kau cari mati ya, Suigetsu?" geram Sasuke lalu melotot ke cowok bergigi runcing itu. Yang ditatap malah memasang wajah terpesonanya karena melihat wajah si kapten yang merah karena emosi.

"Kawaii …" ujar Suigetsu dengan mata berbentuk hati. Tak perlu berlama-lama, Suigetsu langsung terpental, menempel ditembok yang mencetak bentuk tubuhnya setelah menerima pukulan dari Kapten Satsuki a.k.a Sasuke.

* * *

><p>Naruto berjalan sendirian menuju motornya yang ada di parkiran. Ia terlihat melamun, bayangan gadis berambut donker yang galak tergambar jelas di kepalanya. 'Ck, kenapa aku masih memikirkan gadis itu sih? Dia kan cewek super galak,' gerutunya dalam hati. Kemudian ia menyalakan mesin motornya lalu langsung melesat pergi.<p>

"Target sudah bergerak," seru Suigetsu melalui Walkie-talkie yang ada di tangannya. "Menunggu perintah selanjutnya, Suki-chan." Suigetsu yang tadi mengawasi Naruto dari atas gedung menggunakan teropong langsung berjengit saat suara Sasuke terdengar keras memekakan telinganya.

"Perintah selanjutnya adalah kau melompat dari gedung itu, you little scoundrel!" Walkie-talkie itu langsung jatuh dari tangan Suigetsu. "Karin, Lacak posisi si Dobe itu melalui GPS. Transmiternya sudah kau pasang kan?" Suara Sasuke terdengar lagi dari radio panggil yang masih tergeletak di kaki Suigetsu.

"A-Aku lupa, K-Kap-Ten….." Suara Karin yang ketakutan juga terdengar.

"Dasar bodoh!" maki Sasuke.

Suigetsu mengambil radio panggilnya. "Tenang saja, Suki-chan. Kan besok si pirang itu bakal ke kampus ini lagi. Jadi santai sajalah," ujar Suigetsu melalui radionya. (Gila nih orang, suka banget nyari perkara sama Kaptenya XD)

"Semuanya segera merapat ke tempatku, terlambat 5 detik, ku hajar kalian semua…." Suara dari sang Kapten pun menghilang. Sugetsu cuma menatap kosong radio panggilnya.

Dan ketiga bawahan Sasuke sudah berkumpul dihadapannya. Mata oniksnya menatap tajam ketiganya. Ia sangat kesal. Hari pertama di misinya, mereka gagal membuntuti sang target. Sasuke terkenal dengan keseriusannya dalam menjalankan misi. Dan ia tidak mau berlama-lama dalam menjalankan tugas. Karena itulah Sasuke sering mendapat kepercayaan dari Neji untuk menangani berbagai macam kasus berlevel tinggi. Tak usah berlama-lama lagi, ketiga bawahan Sasuke itu mendapat caci maki dengan berbagai macam bahasa. Mulai dari bahasa manusia, hingga bahasa alien. "Besok, kita harus berhasil melacak, mengerti kalian!" bentak Sasuke. Karin dan Juugo mengangguk ketakutan. Sedangkan Suigetsu, cowok bergigi runcing itu sudah tepar dari tadi akibat tendangan dari Sasuke karena ia terus saja menggoda atasannya itu. Puas memberikan ceramah pada anak buahnya, Sasuke pun langsung pulang menuju rumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah ia disambut sang kakak tercinta, Itachi.

"Gimana, pedekatenya berhasil?"

Sasuke langsung melotot pada sang kakak. "Pedekate? Maksudmu apa, hah? Gara-gara Komandan sialan mengirimkan Juugo, Suigetsu, dan Karin, aku gagal melacak kediaman keluarga Namikaze. Dan sekarang Nii-san malah bilang aku mau pedekate….." Sasuke terus berbicara

Mendengar ocehan dari imoutonya, Itachi malah tepuk tangan. "Luar biasa, jawaban yang sangat super sekali, Imouto," ujar Itachi masih dalam posisi tepuk tangan. "Baru kali ini adikku bisa bicara panjang lebar seperti itu padaku."

Melihat sang kakak yang mulai OOC, Sasuke langsung pergi ke kamarnya. Tidak menghiraukan Itachi yang memang hobi menggoda dirinya. "Oh iya, Sasu-chan di kamarmu ada… Hah, orangnya udah ngga ada!"

* * *

><p>Sasuke agak kaget saat ia sampai di kamarnya. Ia melihat sesosok cewek tengah tertidur pulas di tempat tidurnya. 'Di bawah tadi digangguin Nii-san, sekarang muncul lagi pembuat onar yang lain,' gerutu Sasuke. Menyadari ada yang datang, gadis itu perlahan-lahan membuka matanya.<p>

"Eh, Sasu-nee udah pulang," kata gadis itu sambil kucek-kucek mata.

"Ngapain kamu ada di sini, **Kyuki**," tanya Sasuke ketus.

Gadis bernama Kyuki itu menguap dulu sebelum menjawab. "Ah, kebetulan sekolahku di Oto sedang libur selama dua minggu. Jadi aku mau liburan di Konoha."

'Ah, sial, sepupuku yang rese ini bakal ada di sini selama dua minggu? Cobaan macam apa lagi ini, Kami-sama?' batin Sasuke.

**-TBC-**

Buat Chapter depan : Uchiha Kyuki (16), mengira kalau Sasuke alias Satsuki suka sama Naruto. Ia cemburu pada Satsuki karena Kyuki ternyata menaruh hati pada Naruto. Kira-kira perasaan Satsuki sendiri ke Naruto gimana ya?

Silahkan tinggalkan jejak dengan reviewnya ...


End file.
